All American Girl, A Troyella Story
by saberswim616
Summary: Song-Fic, all american girl,, ** troyella, written by saberswim616


A Troyella Story

**A Troyella Story.**

**All American Girl**

**By: Carrie Underwood**

**Do not own song or characters**

_**Since the day they got married **_

_**He'd been praying for a little baby boy **_

_**Someone he could take fishing **_

_**Throw the football, and be his pride and joy **_

Maria and Robert Montez met in collage. They automatically knew that they were made for each other.

So once they both were out of collage Robert proposed to Maria. He did it in such a romantic way; he brought her to a beautiful waterfall at sunset. The sky was the prettiest colors; pink, purple, orange, and blue. It Maria's best day of her life. That is until their actually wedding day.

The wedding was small; just both families, and few friends. The day went by great, it was sunny and not to hot. Every one had a great time at the reception.

They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon, and as soon as they got there Robert prayed to God that they would have a little baby boy that he could teach sports, go fishing and any other kind of activity you could think of.

_**He could already see him holding that trophy **_

_**Taking his team to state **_

_**When the nurse came in with that little pink blanket **_

_**All those big dreams changed **_

When Maria got pregnant a year after they got married Robert couldn't have been more excited. He went to bed and silently prayed that the baby would be a boy, not wanting Maria to hear him.

When she finally went into labor 9 long months later, Robert was excited and scared at the same time. As she gave birth he didn't know if it was a girl or a boy yet, but when the nurse walked in with a little pink blanket he wasn't sad at all except he started to dream different dreams, ones with his new little girl, Gabriella Anne Montez.

_**Now he's wrapped around her finger **_

_**She's the center of his whole world **_

_**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect **_

_**All American girl **_

Even though this little girl wasn't even a year old she still had her dad wrapped around her tiny little finger. When she cried Robert would do anything and everything to make her happy again.

_**Sixteen short years later **_

_**She was falling for the senior football star **_

_**Before you knew it he was dropping passes **_

_**Skipping practice just to spend more time with her **_

_**The coach said, hey son what's your problem **_

_**Tell me have you lost your mind **_

_**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college **_

_**Boy, you better tell her goodbye **_

Before he knew it, his little girl had grown up. She was now sixteen and was falling, hard, for the senior football star, Troy Bolton.

His coach was not very fond of her because his star player was dropping passes and skipping practices, just to be with her. One day at practice the coach went up to Troy and said, "What's your problem? Tell me have you lost your mind. Your dad said if you keep playing like this those scholarships will go down the drain. Boy, you better tell her goodbye."

Troy knew he couldn't. They loved each other, and he knew that she was that one that he was going to marry. He would just have to try to balance both.

_**But now, he's wrapped around her finger **_

_**She's the center of his whole world **_

_**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect **_

_**All American **_

_**And when they got married and**_

So much for balance. She had him wrapped around her finger and couldn't resist her, he didn't get that scholarship, but it didn't matter because right out of high school they got married.

They both still went to collage, at the University of Albuquerque. They lived in her dream house, because he would do anything for her. It was a tan colored house with white shutters, a white picket fence, and the most beautiful; flowers.

_**decided to have one of their own**_

_**She said, be honest, tell me what you want **_

_**And he said, honey you outta know **_

When they decided to have their own child, Gabriella said, "Troy, what do you want? A boy or a girl?" And he said, "I want..

_**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you **_

_**I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American **_

…A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you."

_**Now, he's wrapped around her finger **_

_**She's the center of his whole world **_

_**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**_

_**All American girl**_

Troy got his little girl not even nine months after their conversation. And now he's wrapped around her finger. She's his pride and joy. She is his little princess, his little Peyton Anne Bolton.


End file.
